


The one

by Elen42564



Series: College AU [3]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Beverlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elen42564/pseuds/Elen42564
Summary: Moonshine has doubts on her relationship with Hardwon, mostly caused by her having a hard time settling down, even if she's happy
Relationships: Moonshine Cybin/Hardwon Surefoot
Series: College AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618705
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The one

**Author's Note:**

> Another part, possibly the final one, to my college au. I might do a little epilogue for Beverlin later tho. As usual, title taken from a Carly Rae Jepsen song.  
> Shoutout to my wonderful beta: clehame on tumblr

Moonshine wondered why she had never thought of him as anything but a friend before, but not too much, as she was a bit distracted by his tongue down her throat and his hands up her skirt.  
She should stop this, Hardwon was clearly a bit too drunk, and so was she, they really should talk about it before they ruined their friendship with a hookup. On the other hand, he was hot, and sweet, and he was lifting her with ease while making out against the wall of the bar, and this was probably the most turned on she had been in a long time, so why not give it a shot.  
"Let's go to my place, it’s closer,"  
she said with a smile, as he kissed her one more time and started to walk towards the apartment near the bar while still carrying her. Damn, he was so strong.

\----

She stirred the veggies in the pan and added the tomato paste and the seafood and fish. She liked cooking Jambalaya, but she usually couldn't exactly afford it. Lately she hadn't been going out much though, why go around bars and try to hook up with someone when Hardwon was just a few blocks away and sex with him was always very good. Well, his first time wasn't that great, but he improved quickly.  
Most of the time she must admit that she stayed the night, and the weekend, and, well, she hadn't actually gone to her place in the last week.  
Moonshine added the rice and water and lowered the fire to let it cook for like twenty minutes. She should actually get some more clothes on than an apron and Hardwon's slippers, Beverly and his boyfriend should arrive soon to have dinner with them and she didn't want to traumatize them. 

\---

She lay in bed, her eyes closed but her heart beating so fast in her chest as she hugged Bev tightly. She had just admitted to Hardwon that she might like to have his kids someday, and he hadn't freaked out and instead thought that he might also like that.  
What scared her, is that even if Hardwon was probably joking, she wasn't. She actually wanted to have a family with him, hell, they kind of already did, considering that she did feel very maternal towards Beverly and she knew that Hardwon was super protective of the boy and loved him a lot.  
She didn't want to think about that, she wanted to sleep, and maybe go check on her apartment the next day. She hadn't been there in a while, and maybe it was time that she had a real talk with Hardwon about what their feelings were. She had suspected that he had been in love with her for ages, and maybe it was time that she admitted that she also loved him, that they make a great couple, and that maybe her officially moving in wouldn't be a terrible idea.

\---

She looked at Hardwon and Pawpaw, who was sleeping on Hardwon's lap. The small possum she had found in the trash of her old apartment, extremely small and clearly starving, was now at its full adult size, but still sort of behaving like a baby, insisting on sleeping only on one of their laps exclusively and eating basically anything they give him. She had actually had to google what possums could and could not eat, just to make sure they didn't accidentally poison the little scrambly one.  
She felt Hardwon pass his arm over her shoulders and pull her closer, she let him, it felt nice to have her boyfriend around. Boyfriend...she still wasn't used to that, but she liked it. She was incredibly happy that Hardwon had reciprocated her feelings, even if she already kind of knew, still was nice to watch an adult man cry his eyes out as he hugs her and admits to having been in love with her for years, she was especially glad that Bev got it all on video.  
She leans in and places a soft kiss on Hardwon's mouth, smiling at him and sighting  
"My Mee-Maw wants us to go visit her over the summer. She told me to also take Bev home with us"  
"Well, that sounds like a nice plan"  
"Yes, yes it does"  
She cuddles up closer to him and starts to fall asleep, feeling safe and warm next to him, what could be better.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually headcanon Moonshine as demiromantic, so she actually took a long time to fall for Hardwon, and even then an even longer time realizing that she was actually in love.  
> Also, I'm so happy to finally add Pawpaw. I wasn't sure if I should make him a dog or a cat, but whatever the universe is, Moonshine is still the type of person who's have a pet possum.


End file.
